The Flash (Batman Unlimited)
The Flash is the superfast hero from Central City. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts After Killer Croc broke into the Central City Copper Quarry, the Flash tracked the villain. The next week, Flash was in Gotham City and responded to an alarm at the Jewelry Store. He found Nightwing, Cheetah and Croc there. The Flash was unable to outpower Croc and was clotheslined. At the Gotham Zoo break-in, Flash pursued Silverback to the gorilla exhibit and fell for a classic rope trap. The gorillas pushed Flash around like a ball tied to a string. Flash eventually used his other foot to rub the rope away. He got free and caught up to Silverback. He leapt into the air, spun like a tornado and took Silverback down. Flash took a bow when the gorillas nearby clapped. Against the Man-Bat, Flash was immobilized when the villain spewed some gunk at him. Flash tumbled down into the Python Pit. He eventually got free and caught up to the Batmobile. Flash challenged Tiger Claw to a race. Flash demonstrated how he could stop at an instant but the tiger could not and crashed. The Flash was tasked with searching the 12 crime scenes for what the Animilitia and Cyber-Animals left behind while Batman, Nightwing, and Green Arrow kidnapped Dr. Langstrom from Bumbershoot Mechanics. Flash did it fast and ran to Bumbershoot just in time to save Nightwing, who was thrown out a window by Killer Croc, by running up the side of the building. Flash was relieved the move worked, as he never did it before. As part of Batman's plan to stop the Penguin, Flash was given several tasks. First, he had to run at the right speed with a force field emulator in order to pass through the field around the Aviary. Once inside, Flash was ordered to find one of the force field transmitters and destroy it. Pursued by Tiger Claws, Flash made it to the Gotham National Bank but they used their tails as tendrils to slow him down. Luckily, the Tiger Claw hacked by the heroes came to Flash's aid. Together, they destroyed the transmitter. The force field dissipated and Red Robin was able to upload the computer virus and shut down the Cyber-Animals. With the Midas Heart still coming at Gotham, Flash helped Nightwing gather up Cyber-Animal parts to replace those broken in Penguin's control system. While the others rigged the system up, Flash moved the remaining 11 force field transmitters from their locations to the edges of the city. With Gotham saved, Flash headed back to Central City. First, he thanked Nightwing for believing in him and suggested they should team up again. Nightwing admonished Flash for having the slowest goodbye ever. Flash was amused by the irony, casually saluted Nightwing and ran. Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants Flash attempted to stay in touch with Nightwing by texting but they were never replied to. The Flash was having coffee in Paris but saw the news about a giant Killer Croc freezing Gotham. He ran to the city in a minute's time and found Batman and Robin in the Batmobile. He slid on some ice into dumpster. Flash and Nightwing evacuated citizens to safety away from Killer Croc. He ran to the top of the Gotham City Police Department headquarters and carried two police officers to safety before Croc could recover and smash the roof. Commissioner Gordon, Nightwing, and Flash escorted citizens into headquarters as Croc and Bane fought. He admitted he didn't expect be seeing giant supervillains then was amazed by the arrival of Batman in his new Bat Mech. Flash aided in the construction of the L06-D-05 Laser Cannon prototype on the roof of the police headquarters. Some parts were so hard to find, he had to run to Central City for them. Two minutes later, he dropped some off then ran off for the rest. The prototype shorted out upon activation. Mr. Freeze pointed out its flaws and offered his help. Flash was skeptical of Freeze and repeatedly asked him if he was done yet. In the aftermath, back at the Batcave, Flash told Nightwing he enjoyed working with him again. Nightwing gruffly told Flash he wasn't his "buddy." Flash assumed he was joking and punched him in the shoulder then ran off to Finland to check out the Northern Lights. Powers and Abilities *Speed Force Conduit *Accelerated Healing *Increased Perceptions *Phasing *Self-Sustenance *Sharing the Force *Speed Force Aura *Superhuman Durability: *Supercharged Brain Activity *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Vortex Creations Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Leader. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Teammate. *Tim Drake/Red Robin - Teammate. *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Teammate. *Commissioner Jim Gordon - Ally. *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat - Enemy turned ally. *The Penguin - Enemy. *Cheetah - Enemy. *Killer Croc - Enemy. *Silverback - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited (2 films) **Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' (First appearance) - Charlie Schlatter **''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' - Charlie Schlatter Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *It hasn't been confirmed which incarnation of the Flash this version is. Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' The Team BMAI.png The Team BMAI 4.png The Team BMAI 3.png The Team BMAI 2.png The Team BMAI 1.png The Team & Kirk Langstrom BMAI.png Green Arrow Nightwing Man-Bat BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Nightwing BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Kirk Langstrom BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Batman BMUAI 1.png The Flash Nightwing Red Robin BMUAI.png The Flash & Killer Croc BMUAI 1.png The Flash & Killer Croc BMUAI.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 1.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 2.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 4.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 3.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 5.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 6.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI.png The Flash & Silverback BMUAI.png The Flash BMUAI 1.png The Flash BMUAI 2.png The Flash BMUAI 3.png The Flash BMUAI 4.png The Flash BMUAI 5.png The Flash BMUAI 6.png The Flash BMUAI 7.png The Flash BMUAI 8.png The Flash BMUAI 9.png The Flash BMUAI 10.png The Flash BMUAI 11.png The Flash BMUAI 12.png The Flash BMUAI.png The Flash hugging Nightwing BMUAI.png tumblr_ntoca4GEOw1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno10 1280.png Green Arrow & Flash BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow & Flash BMUAI.png Batman BUAI 34.png ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' To be added See Also *The Flash Category:The Flash Characters Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants characters